


A Chat

by FreckledSkittles



Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Domestic Bliss, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Married Barisi, Married Couple, Mother-Son Relationship, also their dogs, in this house we love lucia barba, quarantine fic, quarantine sucks but at least we have barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: In the middle of quarantine, Rafael shares a sweet moment with his mother and husband.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405030
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Aries season has blessed this Capricorn with the energy and power to finish all the fics I have opened rn and I'm honestly kinda happy about it
> 
> Here are some soft husbands being good because I need this and I think the world needs this too <3 stay safe and wash your hands

Rafael smiles when he looks down at his phone and sees his mother calling. They had arranged video chats every other evening at Abuelita’s insistence. Ever since he had gotten her an iPhone, Abuelita exclusively called him via FaceTime. If he’s getting a phone call, he muses as he answers, his grandmother must be napping. “ _Hola_ ,  mami . ”

“ _ Rafi! I almost didn’t expect you to answer _ ,” Lucia says, as sharp and bold as ever. “ _ I thought you’d be trying to get as much work done during the quarantine. _ ”

Rafael chuckles. “I was convinced otherwise.”

“ _ Which puppy was it this time? _ ”

“There’s three of them. Take your pick.” He glances at the two dogs—Peanut and Almond, their rescue spaniels—sprawled on one end of the couch and Sonny, his head resting in Rafael’s lap while he plays the latest Animal Crossing game. They agreed to only have it on the TV in the mornings, typically when they were having breakfast and Rafael was preparing any online work he had to organize for his students before he retreated to his office. Physical classes were canceled, but there were still students to teach and a curriculum to instruct. If Sonny has time to play it, with his caseload being lighter, he can play it handheld—which, in Sonny’s language, translates to curling up beside Rafael in some way and enjoying the closeness they can share.

Lucia’s laugh is a comforting sound, almost untethered by the circumstances forcing them apart. “ _ They all mean well. _ ”

Rafael smiles at that. “I’ve been told. How’s Abuelita? Has she gone stir-crazy yet?”

Lucia scoffs. “ _ Not yet, but I think she’s getting there. She tried to get to the fire escape so she could feed those two cats that always stop by, the one with the stubby tail and the calico? _ ”

“The ones Sonny named Simon and Garfunkel?” At his name, Sonny looks up with a questioning raise of his brows. Rafael smiles at him and, running a hand through his product-free hair, pecks his forehead.

“ _ Yeah, and she wanted me to bring them in. If someone else pets them and transfers that virus to them, what are we gonna do? She already beat two illnesses. _ ”

“I know,  Mami , I know.” Rafael lets the strands flutter between his fingers; Sonny returns to his game, adding a nuzzle to Rafael’s stomach. “I was going to put in an order for some groceries. Can I get you guys anything?”

“ _ No, I had that nice boy below us—oh, what’s his name, Luis?—he was running errands for his parents and I gave him a list. _ ” She lets out a long sigh, pausing for a brief moment. “ _ It’s so bizarre to think that an illness this severe could shut life down as we know it. I order books for my kids on this type of thing. Now I have to run a school from my mother’s apartment. _ ”

“I know. I was going to have mock trials, but I have to restructure them for Zoom meetings.”

Lucia lets out a short breath in joint aggravation, but her voice softens when she asks, “ _ How are the Carisi’s holding up? _ ”

“They’re good. We’ve been eating dinner with them over FaceTime, just like we do with you. But,” he smirks, eyeing the only son of the family line in his lap, “it’s a bit more chaotic than ours.” Sonny pokes him in the gut without looking up at him. Rafael laughs at the sly look Sonny tries to hide from him. “They are definitely extroverts suffering from social distancing.”

“ _ And what, you’re the quiet one? _ ”

Sonny cackles when Rafael huffs and looks away. “Thanks, Ma!”

“I thought being married put you on my side,” Rafael teases, pinching the bridge of Sonny’s nose as he puts the phone on speaker. It was easier than having Sonny eavesdrop.

“Only when you’re right,” Sonny shoots back, grinning when Rafael pouts and shoves him away from his lap.

Lucia laughs. “ _ Don’t run out of that energy too quickly! You may need some for later. _ ”

“Please,” Rafael rolls his eyes, “Sonny has enough energy to warm the planet. I don’t think he could use it all if he tried.”

“Now you’re just straight-up stealing from my sisters,” Sonny points out, rolling onto his side to stretch his arms out.

“I’m simply borrowing Teresa’s wording, that’s all. She gave me permission to use it.”

“ _Oh! Speaking of Teresa_ , ” Lucia pipes in, “ _ I got in touch with some teacher friends in higher education and they have details on grad schools in the northeast that specialize in sociology. Is Mia still interested? _ ”

“Last I heard, she was,” Sonny says. “That’d be really helpful, Mami, thanks.”

“ _ It’s nothing, really, I’m always happy to help. I’ll email her the details once I have a running laptop again. _ ”

Rafael frowns. “Is Abuelita’s wifi down?”

“ _ No, no, Rafi, it’s nothing to worry about, it’s just my laptop. I think it’s nearing its end. _ ”

“I can drop my old one off at the door. It needs to be charged but it works fine.”

“ _ No, no, keep it! You might need it! _ ”

“Between me and Sonny, I think we’re fine.”

“ _ You never know, mijo. Ah, wait, Abuelita’s waking up. She might kill me if she finds me chatting to you without her. I’ll FaceTime you two later for dinner! _ ”

Rafael rolls his eyes but answers with an affirmative and hangs up, sharing the copious “I love you”s in both of their languages and providing his own reminders about washing hands and staying safe. He hangs up with a feeling of deep longing that hangs in the center of his chest and aches. The pandemic had limited their interactions to video chats and phone calls. With Abuelita’s immune system being compromised as it were, it’s better for Rafael and Sonny to keep their distance even if they aren’t sick. They could still carry the virus and spread it to their families without being ill themselves.

Sonny sets aside his Switch and turns to face Rafael, one hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Rafael just simpers and kisses his palm. “I thought there was a raccoon who needed your help.”

“Tom Nook can wait,” he says. “I gotta husband to check on.”

“Hmm. Tell me how it goes.”

Sonny scoots closer so that he’s inches from his belly and lets out a deep sigh. “You miss them.”

Rafael responds with a resigned nod. “I miss them.” He traces the thin scar parallel to Sonny’s right eyebrow, barely visible now but noticeable to the touch. “Carisi’s included.”

Sonny smiles sadly at that. “I know. I do too. At least we can still chat with them. Maybe Rosemary can show us the Itsy-Bitsy Spider again.”

Rafael chuckles at the reminder of Bella and Tommy's second daughter showing off her new trick. “I’d like that. As long as Margaret doesn’t get jealous again.”

“Alright, I think that’s asking for a lot.” Sonny grins when Rafael laughs, more natural and without anything weighing it down, and they share a kiss. Rafael is grateful to have a husband, healthy and safe and happy, by his side.

Speaking of which, Rafael realizes, they could use the pick-me-up. “How about you play your game on the TV?”

“Yeah?” Sonny sits up and leans in. “I’d love that. Amanda and Mike were gonna hop on and donate money to my bridge, and Mia got some of her friends to pitch in. You wanna help me cover the costs?”

Rafael nods. “I’ll keep an eye out for balloons and bugs.”

Sonny jumps up and nearly trips on his legs on his way to plug the Switch into the port. Peanut and Almond jolt awake and bark in surprise at the sudden commotion, Peanut’s nose straight in the air and searching for an intruder while Almond stands on Rafael. Who can only laugh in time with the joy he feels for his husband, standing by his side through the bad they are treading through and the good that will soon come.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Barisi things to write is what type of dogs/cats/pets they would have and what they would name them and the cocker spaniels Peanut and Almond are two of my faves to ever create and I want them to be my dogs girl thanks for coming to my TEDTalk
> 
> Wash your hands


End file.
